This invention relates generally to devices and techniques which facilitate the hanging of picture frames and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to devices which aid in the proper positioning of the picture frame.
One of the most common household tasks is to hang a picture frame in the proper location and the proper orientation. Typically, a screw, nail or hook with a fastener is mounted to the wall. The back of the frame includes a picture frame wire or other hanger of various functions and forms which is then engaged with the mounted hardware fastener. The precise positioning of the nail, screw or hook is always highly problematic since it is extremely difficult to precisely locate same. Conventionally, the mounting hardware is obstructed by the picture frame when a trial position is attempted and the ultimate hanging relationship is not easily replicated. For large pictures where two suspension points are desired, it becomes quite problematic to properly align the two points for positioning the mounting support.
It is well known that one common technique is to essentially guess at the proper position and mark the position more or less with a pencil with the position being essentially blindly marked so that the location of the fastener can be approximated. The problems are also compounded by the difficulties in assessing the proper tensioning on flexible picture frame wires when the weight of a picture frame and the engagement with the wall is finalized. The present invention is a locator used for hanging a picture frame which makes the foregoing positioning process much more precise, predictable and easy.